The Life of an Amnesiac Son of Neptune
by Melt your Heart
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus- A series of possible scenarios during the Son of Neptune, focusing on Percy in the Roman Camp, and possibly other main characters. Not a story, 'cuz I don't wanna commit, but comprised of one-shots and "chapters".
1. Presenting

_**The Life of an Amnesiac Son of Neptune**_

_**(Title due to change)**_

**Author's note: So, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm starting a new series. Ish. I **_**should**_** work on my other stories, but I have all these**_** ideas **_**just floating around my head. I don't want to commit to an actual story, so this is a series of scenarios that I think could happen in **_**The Son of Neptune.**_** They're not in order, may be any POV, and the same scenario could be re-worked into going someplace else. Just a heads up. Please don't kill me for not updating my other stories- my free time is short, and I've hit a brick wall on what to do next. In other words, I know where I WANT to go with ALL of my stories, but I'm not sure **_**how**_** I want to get there. Anyway, later on, I may collaborate this into an actual tale, but until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_**The Heroes of Olympus **_**and **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_** belong to Rick Riordan. Some ideas that happen throughout these stories have been (essentially) taken from other Fanfiction authors, but reworded and changed. I'll try to credit you them, but I'm sorry if I don't. Anything unrecognizable is probably what my mind has concocted up.**

_****Warning! Lost Hero spoilers! You won't understand otherwise- just saying.****_

Percy POV: _Camp Remus _(The Roman camp)_ End of meeting with Lupa. Campfire- Percy's first night- The claiming._

_Background info: First day, meeting with Lupa, probably in her cave, or something. Thought I'd let you all know. _

Reyna backed out of the dimly lit cave, throwing me a worried look as she did. I attempted to smile reassuringly at her, but it just came out as scared. As she passed me, she whispered, "Stand tall and look straight ahead. No matter what, don't talk back. Just take what she dishes out with a smile on your face. Act like a possum- play dead." With one last concerned look, she departed from the desolate cavern. The wolf began to pace across the floor, her enormous paws thudding with every step. She stopped and studied me as an assassin studies their target, intent to kill. I followed Reyna's advice- I stood still, and acted as if I didn't notice.

After a few minutes, the red wolf growled and shook her massive head. "It is not good for you to be here, _Greek_. However, Queen Juno risked much to bring you here, so I shall not kill you." She paused. "Yet." Her throat rumbled as if she was speculating how nice I would taste as dinner. She gave me the wolf equivalent of a smile. "Until then, it is time for the campfire, where I shall introduce you to the rest of the Camp. Maybe my warriors will let you live. Maybe not. After all, I know you must not die- they don't."

Page Break!

"I'm sure by now you all have heard of our new guest. He appeared on our beach late this morning, with no memory of his past- only his name, Percy. Welcome him as you would one who was in the First Legion." With a contemptuous glare at the children gathered around the roaring fire, Lupa moved to step down from the raised platform she stood on. However, the roar from the crowd caused her to whip back around and snarl, scaring the living Hades out of me.

Apparently, the thought of a strange person- me- in their camp outweighed the threat of an angry wolf Goddess.

When it become obvious the bellow wasn't dulling, Lupa howled. "If you miscreants must, make a line. I won't tolerate disrespect and disorder in my legions, as you all should know." Within minutes, the campers had oriented themselves into a long procession leading away from the podium.

A stocky boy with brown hair and a marred face stepped forward to speak. He shot me a mocking glower. "I am he called Bobby, son of Mars, Third Praetor, and part of the Consul. "(-Son of Ares, my mind corrected, much to my puzzlement. Ares- Wasn't he a Greek god?) He turned back to the mammoth wolf. "Lupa, why should we treat him as a first legion? What has he done to earn our respect? Why he has not been tested, or, for that matter, claimed? No one enters Camp- let alone the first legion- without being tested!" She stared at him, her black eyes glittering dangerously.

I held my breath- I may not remember much, but I remembered Ares- Mars?- to have some pretty angry kids. And that you don't disrespect gods- especially, I imagined, ones with sharp teeth.

Lupa bared her teeth. "Does everyone feel this way?" She asked, her voice low and threatening. I could hear the waves lapping against the shore of the beach we stood on in the silence that followed. "Well?" A few nervous yes's and maybe's were chorused, and the majority of the army nodded.

"Very well. Percy shall be tested tomorrow at dawn. As for his parent, I believe he has already been claimed." She rotated to look at me. "Isn't that right, boy?" A flashback of a group kneeling children and a memory of bluish-green glow caused me nod. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as the crowd shifted in confusion. "Why don't you, ah, _show_ them who your father is?" I smiled. "Of course."

On instinct, I raised my arms, ignoring the tugging in my gut, and called the water- my second home- to me. Within seconds, a mini hurricane of swirling water and wind- no larger than a horse- came into view. Campers were blown out of the way as it made its journey towards my beckoning arms. Within a foot of my hand, the water condensed into a single object- a swirling vortex in the shape of trident. It flew into my grasp. I looked, rather amused, around the campfire- the faces of the soldiers were priceless. Lupa sniffed, and looked imperiously at her subordinates, then spoke.

"All hail Percy, Son of Neptune."

**Author's note: Well? How was it? Not very good, I know. Probably confusing- only the obsessed will understand. And, of course, that was pretty poorly written. Also, if you would like to use a scenario in your story, you may. But first, PM me, and also you MUST give me credit. Or I shall report you. *Glares* Anywoo. Review!**

_**Random Fact: **__**Author J. K. Rowling recently revealed that Dumbledore is gay and he had a crush on the wizard Grindelwald, whom he later defeated in a wizard duel. **_

**Awesome, right?. Anyway, guys, hablar con tu luego! **

**~Ale-Mar**


	2. Lupa

**Author's Note: Hi? *Engages Evasive Maneuvers***

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I'm on FF. Cos I own.**

In her camp, Lupa liked order. Discipline. Respect. And it had always been maintained. That is, until that self-righteous _Greek_ came tuttering along.

Yes, yes, she was aware he had saved the Gods, and quite possibility the world, and _yes, _MAYBE he didn't know who he was, or what he had done, but WHY in the name of Jupiter, had _she_ been saddled with him? Since the day he had arrived, havoc had followed him like a wak.

His arrival. Quite dramatic indeed, even she had to admit. The immortal warriors who patrolled the Camp borders had been on high alert; with the young Jason Grace missing, Lupa wanted to be prepared for anything. All warriors were on border-patrol; all her little demigod pups on quests to locate their lost leader, though all half-bloods had been ordered to return within the next twelve hours.

She had been barking orders- literally- at a group of younglings from the Fourth Legion, when Julius, a member of the guard, came thundering through the grounds, his horse prancing and rearing in excitement, his own face flushed, eyes wide.

"Lupa," he gasped. "My…My Lady. Intruder- Western border… Morning pratrol found him washed up on the beach, seemingly unconscious. Young, black hair, orange shirt, leather beaded necklace," the Wolf's head shot up in alarm at this, her thoughts racing, "…tried to rouse him, he got up, and yelled in some strange language. Brutus mentioned- he, he mentioned Greek. Bu- but," He stuttered, sensing the Wolf Goddess's intense stare, "when he saw who we were, he drew out a pen; before we could laugh, it clicked into a sword- Celestial Bronze. And… he managed to disarm us. All six of the guard. He received not a single cut, though I know he got several blows, as his shirt was torn. But no blood. When it was over, he just dropped his sword, flopped to the ground, clutching his heads, and asked who we were. "

Julius peered nervously out of the corner of his eye, apprehensively, as the irate wolf was on her feet, growling menacingly at nothing.

Her lips pulled over her very, very sharp teeth, she had sneered, "Bring him forth."

**HOO**

Humph. The _audacity_ of Juno… The moment she'd laid eyes on that _boy_, heard him speak, smelt his scent, she'd realized what he was. What it would mean for her Legions.

He was a Greek.

Son of the Sea God.

And, apparently, the little brat was Savior of Olympus.

Go figures.

Yes, undeniably, Perseus Jackson was a thorn in her side. Although, she supposed, if she removed it-him- nothing could be done to staunch the resultant bleeding.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Who's ready for HP Pt.7? I'm so pumped! Also the 2nd PJO movie is due to come out this year, and you can also get a Sneak preview at Son of Neptune at the Disney website. **

**I'm very excited, I want my reader's to know. After a year of being without it, I have fixed my alert subscription! I will now receive word on my favorite stories, and be able to answer your reviews(:**

**So, yay!**

_**Fun Fact: **_** All wand props were made on-site at the Set of the HP movies. Dumbledore's wand was a very elaborate design, even though its significance of being the Elder Wand was far from being known when it was first made.**

**Ale-Mar**

**(Melt your Heart)**


End file.
